Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess
by I-heart-the-mic521
Summary: Saphira meets Draco Malfoy thinking he is a nice guy. She is in for a surprise on her rise from Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess. Rated T for language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess 

Background info:

Saphira: 15 year old servant; very poor; parents are dead; very talented in singing; pureblood; mid length jet black hair; not skinny but has curves in the right places; going into Hogwarts this year; transferred from Salem Witches Academy; shy; smart

Draco: 15 at the time… If you read Harry Potter, you should know by now…

Intro:

Draco's POV:

Sept. 17

Today my father fired our sixth servant this month. It's going to be easy to hire a new one, it's just keeping them is the hard part. Our standards are so high. The greatness of being a pureblood. Today was very interesting at Quidditch practice…

Saphira's POV:

Sept. 18

Today is the last day I am at this stupid job. I am a servant, now unemployed. I came across a fine looking older man today and he offered me a good job with a very rich pureblood family. I have to be at a place called Malfoy Manor tomorrow. The money is good so I hope it works out. I hope this family is welcoming, unlike the other families I have served…

Draco's POV

Sept. 18

My father has hired a new servant. He said she was very pretty so I should have some fun here… She'll be at the house tomorrow.

Chapter 1: Day Saphira Arrives… The story begins…

Saphira walked up to the gates of Malfoy Manor expecting a loving family who would take care of her in return for her services. She was mistakenly wrong…

The Malfoy Manor was so beautiful and rich in grasses, flowers, and architecture. The mansion and everything about it was beautiful. The gates opened and I walked in. I knocked on the humongous door and the man I met on the street answered the door.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Saphira. Narcissa, Draco come down stairs." Lucius said.

"Thank you sir." I said shyly.

"So this is my new maid father?" Draco said in a sly voice I would have to get used to.

"She isn't your maid Draco. Saphira is going to live with us and be our servant until she goes to Hogwarts with you." Lucius said.

"This will be so joyful." Draco said sarcasticly.

" Come I will show you to your room." Narcissa said.

There's more but I want reviews first to make sure I should go on…. If you like this story please review… More will come if I get positive feedback. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Tension bw Saphira and Draco

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess 

Chapter 2

"No mother I will escort her to her room." Draco said. This couldn't be good because I heard him laugh slightly under his breath. I chose to let it go this time. Draco seems like a pretty sarcastic guy. He is going to be so annoying to me. Well if I want to keep this job, I guess I'll just have to deal with him.

"Ok then I will be seeing you later Saphira. Dinner is in the main dining room at 6." Lucius said waiting for me to go with Draco.

"Thank you again sir." I said. After I said my good byes to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I followed Draco to my new room. We walked up these huge steps leading to the slip of the east and west wings. The whole house was so beautiful with a diamond chandelier in the middle of the main hallway. It lit up the dark mansion. Draco led me to my room on the west wing all the way at the end of the hallway. He showed me his room, surprisingly right next to mine.

"Here's your room." Draco said in a very weird yet seductive voice. I could not fall for him. It was to soon and he wasn't even a nice guy.

"Thanks. You can leave now." I said hoping he would just walk out. Draco muttered a charm under his breath. I didn't listen to him. I just wanted him out of my room, which was very beautiful by the way… It had gray walls with a green bed. I had a computer and a walk in closet. Probably the only time in my life I will ever have this stuff. I was so thankful. I sat on my bed still shocked with all the stuff. I saw a bottle of perfume on the little table next to my new bed. I decided to spray myself with it and it seemed like Draco was more pleased with the smell than I was. He sat right next to me on my bed smelling me. A little too close for comfort actually. He started to kiss my neck, which I wasn't very happy with. I was wearing a white button up top with a pair of cute jeans. I guess that made him happy. I had to admit they looked really cute on me too. He unbuttoned one button on my top and I pushed him off me and slapped him in the face. He was in shock and very angry after that.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco angrily asked.

"I am not like that and I've only known you for what? Five, ten minutes?" I told him.

"No one refuses me. You'll be sorry that you even came here. I am going to make your life hell here. Mark my words!" Draco exclaimed. "By the way, he's the key to your room."

"Thanks. Now leave!" I screamed at him. I noticed he had a key to my room too. I hoped this wouldn't turn out badly. I could lose this job and it's the best thing I've had in a long time. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I was almost in tears thinking about what just happened.

"Are you alright Saphira?" Narcissa asked with a motherly voice.

"I'm fine."

"Do you like your room?" she asked.

"It's wonderful. Thank you again." I said.

"That's good. By the way, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. See you then." She left the room. Great. Now I had to see _him _again. Just wonderful.

Hope you guys liked this chapter!! Send good reviews!! Thanx I love u guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess 

Chapter 3

Great, now I have to see _him_ again. I suppose I must get properly dressed to see the Royal Highness. Stupid Malfoy. I am starting to think this job might not be the greatest ever. But I have to admit, the closet is great!

I walked into my new closet to find something presentable. There were countless dresses and they must be psychic. The clothes were all my size. I was in heaven. So many colors and cuts. I didn't know what to choose. Finally I made my decision…

I walked down the stairs feeling like a real princess for the first time ever. My dress was so beautiful. It was green with spaghetti straps and cut diagonally from my low thigh to my ankle. It was so pretty but when I got to the bottom of the steps Draco was waiting for me.

"Behave and this will go well." Draco whispered in my ear. He must think I am five. I swear I hate him.

"Oh I will make sure to make a fool of you." I said in my seductive yet sarcastic voice. He looked at my with that evil little smerk as if he was thinking about what he wanted to do after dinner. I am not like that and he is so wrong if he thinks I am just a little toy for him. His father didn't hire me to be a little fantasy girl for his son to do what he pleases with me… At least I hope not.

"Good evening father, mother." Draco said pulling my chair out.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said. This was such a bad act. Not surprisingly, Draco decided to sit right next to me.

"Good evening, I hope you enjoy dinner Saphira." Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said. We ate dinner and I was almost done. I decided to start a conversation to make a fool out of Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you realize that your son tried to make moves on me and I didn't even know him for more than ten minutes? I don't think you would approve of this." I said not realizing the answer I would get. Draco looked at me as if I was the most evil person that walked the face of the earth.

"Draco is this true?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yes father. I am truly sorry." Draco said.

"Don't be sorry." Mr. Malfoy said in the voice Draco usually uses. I heard him whisper "Good job." I was so angry.

"May I be excused?" I said angrily. I stormed off to my room and slammed my door. I locked the door and changed out of my dress. I felt so violated because I know Draco was looking at me the whole night and was thinking about me like that. Draco came to my room and tried to open it, realizing that it was locked. It took him at least five minutes to find that he had the key. Dumb ass. He came in and looked at me lustfully.

"If you ever do that to me again, I swear you'll either be out of this house or you'll lose your so called innocence." Draco threatened.

"Oh believe me, I will do it again if you pull another stunt like you did today." I yelled at him. He grabbed me and I got really scared.

"You better understand that I can do a lot of things to you that won't be very pleasant. If you ever do that again, I promise you that you won't be a happy person." Draco said and kept a hold of me.

"Ok I won't say anything again. I promise." I said anything just to make him leave. He forcefully kissed me and I pushed him away.

"That's only a preview. Remember what I said. Good night love." Draco said as he left. I hated him. I wished I didn't even have this job now. If I quit, I won't have anywhere to go. I guess I'm stuck here for now…


	4. Chapter 4: Finally

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess 

Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up to see Draco lying next to me. Why, I didn't know. Maybe he didn't do anything. Who was I kidding? This was Draco we are talking about. I pushed him off my bed noticing he only had boxers on. Holy shit…

"What was that for?" he asked miserably.

"What did you do last night? Why are you even here?" I answered his question with a question. I could see his alluring smirk coming to his face again, faster than most other times.

"Well if you remember anything from last night, which I highly doubt, you would know." He said making me more scared than angry.

"How could you? How could I not remember? Why would you do this?" I was so confused and angry. How could he do this to me? How could this even happen?

"Remember dinner? I put a nice little powder in my drink and while you were in the ladies room I switched our drinks. You'll learn next time you refuse me." He said. I could tell his father was probably a side of the job.

"You still never answered my question, how did this even happen?" He knew I was getting upset. He didn't hesitate to answer though.

"You were out stone cold when I opened the lock on your door. You never woke. You were totally lifeless. I enjoyed it more than you know. Thanks again." He said.

"Leave you bastard!" I chased him out. He left his pants so I locked the door. He could not get back in and I was glad. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was angry but more scared. Did he do it without thinking safely? I didn't need this. I went to my closet and packed what was mine. With the small suitcase I had, I went down to the hallway where I found Lucius.

"Where are you going Saphira?" He asked, in a voice someone would use on a five year old, knowing what happened.

"I am leaving. I cannot handle this so called job. I am not here to please your son. I thought this job would help me out. Sorry but I have to leave." I said.

"Well I'm sorry for that. No hard feelings?" He asked, probably to make sure I wouldn't file charges.

"Absolutely. Good bye and thank you for the one night I spent here." I said trying to be polite even though I felt as if I was falling apart.

"Believe me at least someone in the family enjoyed your stay. Good bye." He said as he watched me leave.

Two months later…

I found a job with a good family after the Malfoys. The family I stayed with was very kind and lived near by the Grangers and the Weasleys. I made good friends with Hermione and Ron. Soon I met Harry Potter. He was ok… Not as if I would date him. He was not my type. I went shopping in Niagon Alley with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to get some stuff for Hogwarts. Soon, I met up with Draco. He just past me and then whispered in my ear.

"I still remember your last night at my house. Come back soon and you can live it." He said with his usual voice.

"The only reason I don't remember is because you drugged me you scum bag. I hate you. Don't come near me again." I screamed so everyone could hear. His parents didn't look shocked but everyone outside of Slytherin felt horrible. I somehow knew that the fight between Malfoy and I would not end very soon…


	5. Chapter 5: Train Ride 2 Hogwarts

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess 

Chapter 5

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, looking shocked.

"I don't even want to talk about it." I said thinking in my head, why did I say that so loud? I am so dumb sometimes…

The next day, we boarded the train to go to Hogwarts. I stepped on to the train and I felt, for the first time, at home. It seemed like the whole train was split up. All four houses had their own little car. The trouble was, I was sorted to be a Slytherin after I left Salem Witches Academy. All my friends were in different houses. The only person I knew in Slytherin was the person I hated the most. From the experience I had yesterday, I really didn't want to see him again.

I went to find someone to sit with, asking countless people just to avoid the option of sitting with Draco in an empty section. I knew Draco had talked to all of these people. I didn't feel shocked when no one would allow me to sit with them and when I asked anyone where there was an empty seat, they all said Draco was looking for me and to sit with him. The only problem, not one person sat with him. In a way, I felt bad, but after what he did to me I didn't want to feel any remorse for him. He was scum to me. He could never prove to me that he was even close to worthy of me, even though he was out of my league anyway…

Draco POV: (finally…)

I know what I did was wrong. I really enjoyed it though. Saphira is so good. Oh my God I would give anything for another night alone with her. She's probably the best I've ever had. She hates me. I know it. I could never have her. I am going to prove myself wrong. I knew I loved her from the first time I saw her. I thought it was mutual. I was so wrong…

I sat in the empty booth just looking out the window. The scenery was beautiful. The trees were changing color and the marvelous reds and oranges struck my eyes. I wonder if Saphira likes those colors. She is so beautiful. I wish she were here to share this beautiful view with me. Just as I got out of my daydream, I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it and saw Saphira. I put on my most tempting smirk and looked in her eyes. They were full of so much hate and in spite of it all; I still saw love deeper than all the hate.

"Never mind. I won't stoop so low." She said after she thought I was being a pervert. I had to stop her. I had to make her come back.

"Please, I know I was wrong. I really wish you wouldn't be such a bitch. God all I did was sleep with you." I said not realizing what I just said. God I can never think of the right thing to say. I try to think of something good and then put an evil twist on it. I've got to try and fix that.

"All you did was sleep with me? Yeah right Draco. You know it was more than that. You are pure evil. If you ever think that you could get me back, you are sadly mistaken. You took away everything from me. My pride, my innocence, and countless other things. You can never redeem yourself." She said with more abhorrence than I have heard in anyone's voice before. I have really done wrong. I have to make it up to her.

"I am sincerely sorry. I loved you the moment I saw you. I really hope you can understand. I love you and that's all I know. You are my moon, my sun, my stars, my everything Saphira. I love you. I really hope you can find forgiveness deep in your heart for me." I said in the most heartfelt voice I have ever used in my life. I really felt horrible about what I did. I wanted her to understand. I wanted her to love me the way I love her.

"Well I am sorry to Draco. I really hate you. You don't understand that you raped me. You drugged and raped me. You say you love me but I find that hard to believe after what you did to me the first night I met you. I cannot find it in my heart to forgive you. Please just leave me alone." She ran off. I felt horrible because I knew she was going to be crying on Harry's shoulder. I hate Potter. I wanted her so bad. Now the only good thing I had in my life has left and she hates me. I have to get her back. I will stop at nothing.

Saphira's POV:

I needed to get away. Draco is so irritating. He's trying so hard to make me forgive him. I just can't. He is so… I don't know. I just can't forgive him. I have never felt more hatred toward someone than I have felt toward him.

I finally sat in an empty booth and cried. I felt so horrible for both telling Draco off and for pouring my soul to him. Why am I so dumb? I don't think that he realizes how much pain he has caused me. He either needs a new sex buddy or a reality check. I don't like him. I needed to get this all off my mind. I needed to get off this train. I couldn't wait to see all my friends again. I needed to talk to Hermione. She had my back all the time.

In about two hours we got off the train. I was hanging out with Hermione when Ron and Harry came over. We sat and had lunch at Hogsmeade.

"So now do you feel like telling me what happened in Diagon Alley with Draco?" Harry said.

"He just got me really angry. He hurt me really badly over the summer." I said.

"Well if he ever hurts you again, tell me. I will kick his ass." Harry said. I was really starting to get creeped out. I didn't like Harry like that.

"That's really sweet Harry. Thanks." I said not wanting to hurt his feelings. I just hope it doesn't go farther than this.

I settled in my room after we went back to Hogwarts. It was really nice. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco though. I hated him so much but I felt really bad about what I said. I must have hurt him. I had to apologize. No! I could not do this to myself. He was getting to me now. I could not start to like him. He is the guy who raped me the first night I met him. I cannot like him. I will not like him. He won't fool me again…

Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying my story! If you want another good yet more deep read, check out my buddy Cullenhart13's story Marked. It's really good and if you want more depth read her story. (and mine too of course!) lol! Keep reading guys! Love you all!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Situations

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess 

Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, I started to notice I was changed, physically and emotionally. I started to eat a lot more. I was a little more cranky in the morning. I also started to notice my clothes were getting smaller. I knew what was wrong. This is all Draco's fault…

I couldn't bear to tell him. I don't know why I was so afraid of him. He was an evil little bastard. I don't realize why I was so scared of telling him what was wrong. He probably wouldn't care anyway. He would probably just deny it and make me look bad. I needed to tell someone. I knew I couldn't tell Harry or Ron. I hated Draco but I didn't want to embarrass myself for what we did and I didn't want them to hurt him. If he was going to be the father of my child, I didn't want him to hate me.

I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't care if he hates me. I hate him more. He assaulted me and I couldn't even tell him to stop. I don't know, does that make me the bad guy? I couldn't tell him to stop so was I wrong? Was it my fault? I couldn't do this to myself. Not now. What am I supposed to do? Tell him and have him hurt me more. He could do something totally irrational. I had to tell him and soon.

Draco's POV:

Something is wrong. Saphira won't even look at me anymore. I knew she hated me but she can't hate me that badly. I noticed though that something is definitely wrong with her. She is moody which is usual but she is starting to stay away from people. I hate Potter, Weasley, and Granger but they are her friends. She's not even talking to them. She is avoiding them all the time and I am starting to get worried. I really should ask them what is wrong with her but they probably wouldn't even tell me.

Saphira almost walked up to my desk in Potions today but then she walked away. She must have had something to tell me but what could it be? I love her but I sure as hell hope she's not pressing charges against me. I had to go talk to her. After Potions, I walked really fast to catch up to her.

"Saphira slow down! We need to talk." I screamed. Everyone started to look at me in a bad way but I could care less.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said irritably. I knew that she was angry in the first place but she seemed upset before so I had to keep her listening to me. She couldn't walk away this time.

"What did you want to tell me earlier? It had to be something important because you never talk to me anymore." I said trying to make her stay. She seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else anytime I ever talked to her.

"I can't tell you Draco. Don't worry about it. It's not that important anyway. You could give a damn anyhow." She said looking like she was going to cry. I had to get this out of her.

"I do care. If I didn't why do you think I am standing here right now? I really do care. Why won't you tell me?" I begged.

"Draco I just can't tell you! Not now. Not in front of all these people." She said in a hushed voice. I knew she was hiding something. It had to be really bad because she usually didn't have a problem telling me anything with people around.

"You have to tell me Saphira. I really care about you." I pleaded.

"You liar. If you really cared about me you would have never caused this problem. This is your fault anyway!" She screamed so everyone could hear her. God sometimes I think she thinks that I am going to do something to her in front of everyone. I love her and by the way, I am not that dumb.

"What is wrong Saphira? Something is bothering you. You need to tell me so I can fix it. I know I have not done anything to make you believe anything I am saying but you have to trust me." I said in the most sincere voice I could possibly find in my soul.

"Everything is wrong Draco! Nothing is going good for me right now. I have so many problems, you, schoolwork, just everything. I can't have this problem right now. I just can't deal with this. You have made my life hell as it is. Can you please just leave me alone right now?" She pleaded. I felt really bad but she obviously wanted to tell me something but what? What was so wrong that she couldn't tell me?

"Saphira you can trust me. What is wrong?" I asked.

"My problem is you Draco! You had to assault me and now I am pregnant! You had to do this to me! Now you know. Leave me alone!" She said and stormed off. I wanted to go after her but this was all too much for me to handle. I don't know what I am going to do. I can't deal with this right now either. This is all my fault. Why did I have to be so dumb?

Saphira's POV:

I cried all day after I realized what I did. I can't believe I told him. I bet he doesn't even feel a shed of pity for me. I bet he doesn't even feel responsible for this. I hope he doesn't bother me anymore. That would be the only good thing about it.

I am so dumb. I just realized that Snape gave me detention tonight. I badmouthed him in class today and he got really pissed off. Too bad. He'll get over it.

I walked toward Snape's classroom and I heard someone yelling a charm I didn't recognize. I ignored it and kept going. I didn't need any more problems. I walked into the room and I realized that there were no desks in the room any more. I knew something was wrong when I walked in. I turned to walk out the door. Snape came up behind me. He cast a spell and the door was shut and locked. I knew something was wrong and now I couldn't leave…

Author's Note: Ha Ha Ha. **Evil little laugh** What's going to happen next? For you people who think I can't write a good cliffhanger, shove it! I think it was good. Keep reading! The next chapter will probably be out Monday night! Love you all! Bee


	7. Chapter 7: Detention from Hell

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess 

Chapter 7

"If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, it's not gonna happen." I said knowing what Snape wanted to do. I tried to make him believe that I was not scared at all. I was trying to do the same for myself. I knew that look. He looked at me the same way Draco did the night I met him. I knew I should not have worn this mini skirt. I am so dumb today.

"Well if you paid attention to your classes for the past couple weeks, you'd know that I already put a silence charm over the room. Plus, no one is around anyway to hear your pitiful screams. The only way the charm will wear off is if someone opens the door." He said with lust and a very confident voice. I tried to get to the door again to scream for help. He ran about three steps behind me. I started to slow down, with my extra pounds. Curse Draco. I was so close to the door that I got my hand on the knob and Snape took his wand out. He put a spell on the door to lock it from the inside. Hopefully someone would come to the door and open it. I doubted it but I had to keep my hopes high.

"You don't have to do this. What did I ever do to you?" I quivered. I was scared out of my mind. I was going to do anything to get out of there.

"Why should I not? I have good reasons, some illegal but good reasons." He snickered. Then I got really angry.

"What would those reasons be? Did you get this idea from Malfoy?" I said still scared but also very irritated.

"Well first off you keep making me look like a fool in class. Talking back to me is unacceptable. Secondly, you are very hot. I had to get some of that. You're quite the hot number. Why would Malfoy tell me anything? Well whatever you two did together I congratulate him. Now if you just be quiet this will be over in no time…" He said in a very perverted tone. He grabbed me and I thought it would just be to kiss. I would not tell anyone. It would be totally wrong but for my safety and my future child's I had to do it. Then, he went a whole lot farther. He started to stroke my hair and lick places that were not comfortable at all. I pushed away from him and then he pulled my hair and brought me back. His hands were gripped so tight on my arms that I knew I would have bruises in the morning.

"I could probably give you better sex than Malfoy ever could." Snape tried to brag. Even if that was true, I wouldn't know. I don't even remember it with Draco. I was more afraid at that moment than any other in my life.

He took this even farther after about fifteen minutes when he pushed everything off his desk and laid me on there. I was almost completely exposed. He unbuckled his belt and let go of me for a minute and I tried to run again. Snape got me yet again and started to punch my stomach and I knew something was totally wrong with me. He was hitting me so hard. I think I might have even lost my baby. In a way, that was a good and bad thing. This time he threw me back onto the desk. He opened up again and then there was a knock on the door. I was so close to crying that I felt tears coming down my face. Snape kept going even though that person was still at the door. Who ever it was opened the door. I was thanking the lord for the person who opened that door.

"What's going on?" the mysterious voice said. I could not see him because Snape covered me with his jacket.

"Please help me!" I screamed hoping the voice was Harry or Ron.

"Who's under there Snape?" the voice said coming over. He uncovered me and screamed at Snape. "My father won't be to pleased to hear about this!" I saw the light and looked up, to scared to see the person who just saw me naked. There he was. Draco stepped into my life again. This time it was good.

"Draco?" I said in pain. I had bruises all over my face and stomach.

"Don't speak. We'll talk about this later." Draco said in a comforting voice. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room. He put his jacket over me. I didn't even bother to take my clothes with me. By now, I didn't even care that Draco came in. At least he did. God I hope this doesn't turn out like the last time I met with Draco alone. We got to my room and Draco put me down on my bed. I was in so much pain. In about fifteen minutes, I heard a slight voice.

"I love you Saphira." Draco said softly. I don't know if I was to be pleased, shocked, grateful, or extremely pissed. I think in a way I was all four. It didn't even matter at that moment. At least he was there with me. His face was the last thing I saw before I passed out…

I am so sorry guys!!!! I could not right for a while and if you know me personally you know why. Bf and rent problems... Life suxx. lol Sorry this one is so short. NEXT ONE will be long. I will try. Luv u guys! Keep reading. Bee


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Hurts

Yay!!! I finally got the chapter up! bows thank you thank you Hope you guys enjoy!

Pureblood Rags to Slytherin Princess

Chapter 8

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize. There were a lot of people around me. It was almost suffocating. The next thing I knew I saw Draco's face again.

"Saphira, are you ok?" He said in the most hushed and caring voice I've ever heard. I was more worried about him than I was about myself. I didn't want him to hold it over me, but I also didn't want him to get hurt by Snape. Saving me was the best and worst thing he ever did.

"I'm not ok but I'm still a little fussy about the details." I murmured. "Where am I and what are all these people doing here?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital wing Saph." He hesitated almost like he couldn't tell me the next thing he wanted to say. "Last night, you were raped by Snape but the police have a case going and they don't believe you were the first." He said gently as if he thought I was really fragile. I could take it…

"That much I know. It's just I wanted to know one other thing. Why did you save me anyway? You could have just left me there." I asked wanting to know the answer more than I yearned to know anything else in my life.

"I came to Snape's room in the first place because I knew about your detention and I wanted to walk you back to your chamber. I saved you because for one, I know Snape is an asshole. I only act like a teacher's pet because he has connections with my father. Second, I care about you. You're my sun, my moon, my stars, my everything Saphira. I love you." He said the last sentence in a whisper as if he was scared to even say it.

"Draco I care about you but after what you did to me I can't find a way to forgive you. Maybe some time in the future I can forgive you but not now. I have to much stress right now to worry about us." I said. I knew he was disappointed by the look in his bottomless gray eyes.

"I understand. I can never find a way to make you forgive me. I'll just admit it. I'm a dumb ass. I don't know why I took advantage of you that night. I just thought you were like every other girl I've met. Then you showed me who you really are. You are nothing like all the other skanks I've ever dated, slept with, or even flirted with. I really do love you and I hope one day you can feel the same." I knew he felt shut down by the way he said that. It must have killed him to know for once the one thing he truly wanted he couldn't have. At least for now…

Two detectives and one of the nurses came into my room about two hours later. Draco had been with me since I'd been in the hospital. He sat beside my bed like a lap dog. It was kind of cute actually.

"So do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The female detective said.

"Just tell me the bad news first." I said hoping for something remotely good.

"Ok, Snape has not been found. He is on the loose and we are still looking for him. Second, you are not the first to be raped and assaulted by him. We have many other girls that have been questioned and it's happened many times." The male detective said very seriously.

"And the good news would be?" I asked.

"You can go home tomorrow. There is just one more thing. Can I see you outside Draco?" The nurse asked.

"Ok, I'll be right back Saphira I promise." He said and kissed my forehead. I felt something when he kissed me. It was magical. I couldn't fall for him. Not now. I have a child to worry about now. Now this case and the emotions from the assault. I couldn't deal with this right now. Draco ended up coming in sooner than I thought but the look on his face was more gruesome than the look on a child's face after he found out his parents died.

"What happened Draco? You look upset." I asked feeling really bad for him. I couldn't believe myself. Me falling for him… Wow…

"There is only one more thing they didn't tell you Saphira. I don't know how you're gonna take this. I don't know how to even tell you." He said as if he was trying to protect me. How sweet of him.

"I can take it. Just tell me straight out." I said knowing the worst was yet to come…

"Saphira, when Snape beat you up..." Draco started and stopped. It got me so mad.

"Just tell me Draco! I can take whatever you tell me." I said so loud the nurses started giving me dirty looks.

"Ok. Saph, you lost the baby." As soon as Draco said it, he broke down crying. He was right... I couldn't take it.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Surprise

Sorry for the long wait guys!! The next chapter will be out next weekend. luv u all!!

Draco held me in his arms for the rest of the night. I cried until I fell asleep. I knew he was upset too. Even after what happened that caused the pregnancy, he still felt bad and wanted me to have his baby. I knew then that Draco truly had feelings for me. It wasn't like all his other girlfriends. He loves me. I don't know what to do. If he truly felt for me, he wouldn't have raped me anyway. I don't know if I should forgive him just yet. If he truly loves me, he's gonna have to work for my affection.

When I woke up, Draco was already awake. He looked as if he was up for a while now.

"If you were already up, why didn't you wake me up? I would have gotten off your lap." I said then yawned. It made him smile. Oh My God he is soo adorable… Damn it I can't keep doing this.

"I like watching you sleep. You are so beautiful and I didn't want to wake you." Draco said while I was still on his lap. He started to stroke my hair. It was adorable but I was so caught up in the moment that everything started to come back to me. I couldn't take it. I just started crying hysterically.

"Don't cry Saph. I'm here and will always be here for you. This wasn't your fault." Draco handed me a tissue and then I hugged him. He held me there for a good three or four minutes. At that moment, I realized how truly strong he was. Draco is one evil guy but he surly makes me feel safe. He let me go and then he pulled me into a very passionate kiss. At first, it was awkward. It started out as a peck on my lips. Then, his tongue just started begging for entrance. I appeased to him and was I happy I did. I had a moment that it felt as if we were one. It was amazing. The nurse just had to come in.

"Um sorry to interrupt but you can go home now Ms.? Sorry I forgot to get your last name." The nurse said.

"Mrs. Saphira Malfoy." Draco practically jumped out of his seat to say. I was soo angry.

"Ok thank you. Just sign yourself out Mrs. Malfoy." The nurse said and left.

"Ok you never call me that again until I have a ring on my finger. What brought that on?" I said frustrated.

"Well Saphira, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Draco pulled out a small jewelry box out of his pocket. I hope this isn't what I think it is. "I've been wanting to ask you this for so long. I love you Saphira. You are my stars, my moon, my sun, my everything. I loved you since the first time I saw you. I'll never hurt you again. I love you. I want us to be together forever, so will you be Mrs. Saphira Malfoy? Will you marry me?"

Again sorry it's soo short but I didn't have much time to write. I will try and make the next chapter long. My fans are getting angry. lol. Keep reading! luv ya Bee


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

            Draco was standing in front of me on one knee with the most beautiful green emerald on a gold ring. It was absolutely perfect. I knew at that moment that he wanted forgiveness and I could see that he truly loved me.

            "Draco I don't know what I'm supposed to say." I said really not knowing if I should forgive him or let him down easy. His eyes were so inviting and he was so adorable at that moment like a lost puppy out in the rain. I can't do this to myself. I can't fall for him.

            "Just say yes and we can figure it all out. We can have a long engagement if you'd like. I don't care. I'd do anything for you Saphira. I love you." Draco said in the most sincere tone that I've ever heard.

            "Draco… It's not you it's me. I know that you do love me and I owe you forever for what you did for me last night. I just still don't trust you. Also the assault last night didn't help a lot with the trust and security either. Maybe we can try to go through with an engagement later. I just want to get to know you better as a person. We need to know more to figure out if we can stand to be with each other dating let alone getting married." I said. He laughed silently. I know he felt bad. I did too but I just couldn't handle all this right now. I love him. Maybe one day I could see myself with Draco, but not now.

            "Ok. Let me go sign you out and we can go back to my place." He said and then gave me a hug. He was so sweet.

            "Sure. I'll go change and get my bag." I went into the bathroom, put on some makeup, and got my bag. I left the room to find a huge bouquet of flowers out side of my door. The card said:

            _I'm so sorry for what happened to you last night. I wish I were there to protect you. I love you Saphira. I hope you are ok._

                        Your Secret Admirer

            I can't believe this. Who could it be? It wasn't Draco. But even though it wasn't from Draco, I still feel like it was he. The words were so sweet and comforting. I love him.

            "So Saphira, who was the flowers from?" Draco asked.

            "I honestly don't know." I said and showed him the card… Bad move on my part…

Again guys…sorry it was short. Didn't have a lot of time but this chapter really shows how Draco is changing and Saphira is really opening up to him. So adorable. And you guys wanted the story to be updated frequently so this is what u get! Lol love you guys. Next time maybe I will try for longer… Keep reading!!


End file.
